


It was not about sex, not tonight

by LiveLongAndLove



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Britchell, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Need of comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, This is sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongAndLove/pseuds/LiveLongAndLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, it was not about sex or feelings. Tonight they were just too sad for it. Tonight they were just two lost souls in need of comfort, and couldn’t find it elsewhere than between each other’s thighs. It was their way to say fuck you to the entire world, to prove to everyone that they didn’t need their advices to move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was not about sex, not tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! 
> 
> This is my first work ever posted on this website, and this is also my first work in English. English is not my native language, so I spent a lot of times reading fanfictions on AO3 during the last few months when I finally decided to try my own. I chose Britchell because they're just too cute, and I fell in love with both of their character when I watched Being Human and The Almighty Johnsons. These two totally belong together, seriously !
> 
> If you see any grammar errors or anything like this you can tell me of course, I'm always trying to improve myself ! ^^ It's really sort, but I hope you'll enjoy reading this anyway. :)

Anders’ hands were sliding against his skin as feathers, leaving in their wake a thrill that reverberated throughout his lover’s body. Their tanks were moving in harmony, filling the room with loud noises of their skin slamming against each other. Sometimes, groans escaped them but they were choking the neck of the other to contain their pleasure, closing their eyes to feel only their union, their body joined, their fingers intertwined and their breath against each other’s skin.  
It wasn’t about sex. It wasn’t about feelings either - Anders hated hearing about feelings. If he loved Mitchell, he never vocalized it. He was just absently stroking his back when he slept at his side, exhausted by his day at work. He was just giving him small gifts from time to time, just to see that beautiful smile on his lovely face. He was also satisfied with his moans when they were making love, and when he occasionally let out a I love you, they were both pretending not to have heard it.  
But tonight, it was not about sex or feelings. Tonight they were just too sad for it. Tonight they were just two lost souls in need of comfort, and couldn’t find it elsewhere than between each other’s thighs. It was their way to say fuck you to the entire world, to prove to everyone that they didn’t need their advices to move forward. It was not true, of course.

If Anders was currently repressing a moan in Mitchell’s wet neck, it was precisely because he suffered of the other people’s opinion about him. That he suffered from the look that Mike had given to him earlier that day, when he announced him that he was seing someone. A man. A vampire - but Mike didn’t care about such details, the important was already said. All that he had seen was the fact that his brother had become something he had always despised. Of course he had never given much credit to his little brother, but still.   
Anders let out a moan louder than the others and bit his lower lip, holding back a tear. his face was still hidden in Mitchell’s neck, although the brunett’s hands were in his hair and back, stroking it tenderly. He knew the contempt that his brothers had for him, but Mike’s words had pierced him like daggers could have done it. Fag. Family’s shame. Calamity. He had dodged Mike’s fists when Mitchell had moved forward, full of anger. He had kept the elder Johnson far away from Anders, restraining himself from ripping his throat with his teeth. A single look toward Axl and Michele confirmed that no one was on his side, and they both left without looking behind. Of course Ty and Dawn were truly happy with their relationship - they would have been blind if they didn’t see the progress Anders made with people since he was dating the vampire. Of course Axl had every rights to hate him after what he did with Gaïa. But Mike ?   
Mitchell was shaking under Anders’ body when the blond hit his prostate a few times, making him groan with pleasure. If usually Anders loved to see his lover’s face during his climax, this time he didn’t left his neck. His cheeks were wet with tears, - when did he let that happen ? - he kept hitting Mitchell’s hips with his own, leading him to the edge. The vampire came between their bodies, almost silently. His hands didn’t left Anders’ back, nor his hair. He stroke them to keep him against him as much as possible. 

Anders knew what Mitchell’s past was. He knew that sometimes, he too needed nights like this one, where he could evacuate everything. He was rare that some nights they made love while John was silently crying, or that the vampire let the god take absolute control over him. Of course, they never talked about those nights. They just needed it. Because after all, they were just two broken souls who never asked to be what they were. So when Mitchell was thirsty, really thirsty, that he was shaking in the bed waiting for Anders to come home and help him to keep away from blood, Anders knew that he just had to take the man in his arms. He didn’t need any words, he just knew that he’d have to held Mitchell who would probably shake all night against his body, until sleep catches him. And when Anders was spending time with his brothers because he had to, Mitchell knew when he came home with red eyes that he’ll need him too. Without any words, - because once again they didn’t need it - he was taking him to bed and helding him in his arms tenderly.  
And sometimes, like tonight, they needed more. They used sex to chase their demons, because only their connexion and the aftermath allowed them to calm a little and sometimes sleep a while. 

Knowing that his release was coming, Anders quickened his thrusts and bit his lower lips when he came, firmly holding the sheets. He stayed like that for a moment, catching his breath. Under him, Mitchell stood still, without a word and still stroking his hair. When he moved to lie next to him, Anders catch his hands to briefly kiss it.

« Marry me. » he whispered suddenly, watching Mitchell straight in the eyes. 

The vampire opened large eyes, completely breathless. 

« No. »  
« No ? Why ? » 

Feeling his lover’s frustration turning to anger, Mitchell sat quietly. 

« Because you’re only asking me this because of what happened today. Because you’re frustrated, angry, and i’m the only person to share all of this with you in these moments. But in the morning, I don’t want you to regret your words and your proposal. »

Anders let out a sigh, full of shame. 

« I’m so sorry, Mitchell. I know I’m not the man you wish me to be. I know how much you love me, and that I don’t give you back that feeling. But for what it worth… You’re the person I care about the most. I can’t tell you the words you’re waiting for months, but it doesn’t mean I don’t feel this way toward you. It’s just… me. I can’t, I know how much you want it but… »

He was cut by his lover’s mouth on his. 

« I know, Anders. I know. And this is why I stay, because I know that deep down you’re just completely broken and incapable of expressing your feelings. I won’t lie to you, it hurts. But I can live with that. I can definitively live with that. » 

Holding his hand once again, he tenderly kissed his fingers one by one. 

« So no, Anders Johnson, I won’t marry you. Not tonight. Maybe one day, maybe when you’ll be able to express what you really feel out loud. But meanwhile, I will be there for you as you are here for me, and this until you don’t want me by your side anymore. »

Anders fell a few tears dropping from his eyes and he didn’t hold back, sobbing uncontrollably. Mitchell held him against his chest and they fell on the bed once again, curled up together. 

This night Anders cried all the frustration he had kept all those years, he cried for his brother and his words, he cried for all the moment he had spent trying to mean something to him in his childhood. In the morning, they will not talk about this. But John’s words were still in the blond’s mind, and he made himself a promess. He promised himself that one day he’ll be able to express his feelings to Mitchell, without being afraid as he always was when it comes to feelings. That he will give him back his love, his passion, his devotion and even more. That one day, he will be able to tell the entire world how deeply in love he is with his vampire, and that since the day they ended up in the same bed.


End file.
